1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to equalization, amplification, and offset compensation.
2. Background Art
Conventional bandwidth extension of a receiver front-end circuit relies on large inductors placed after the various stages of the front-end circuit to extend their respective bandwidths. This is undesirable for cost and circuit area considerations. In addition, conventional receiver front-end circuits make use of analog feedback schemes to reduce device offsets. The analog schemes are power consuming and require large areas for implementation.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.